The present invention relates generally to an igniter, and more particularly to an injection type igniter having a safety device.
Conventional lighters, which are a kind of igniters using liquid gas as fuel, are very popular nowadays because they are handy and portable. But because they are very handy, people often put them here and there carelessly, and inquisitive children who like to imitate adults may then easily get hold of one and play with it, which may lead to fire accidents. There are countless instances in which fires are caused by children playing with lighters.
In view of the fact that there are many fire accidents caused by children playing with lighters, European countries and the U.S. have already set safety standards directed to igniters and required conventional igniters to be equipped with safety means; i.e., the user must release the saftety means before ignition. Because such an action of releasing the safety means involves a certain degree of complexity, children are often discouraged from playing with the lighter, thus reducing fire accidents.
Additionally, in places like Europe and the U.S. where barbecue and fire-places are common, igniters are very popular. But because the flame is small and not strong enough, it ususally take a long time for conventional igniters to light a fire; moreover, because the user's fingers tend to be close to the flame or the fire while holding the igniter, the user will feel very uncomfortable due to the heat, especially in very low temperatures.